


Here Is A Heart

by bradcpu



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: F/F, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradcpu/pseuds/bradcpu
Summary: Battered and braised, grilled and sauteedBybradcpuLength:3:50Fandom:Power Rangers SamuraiSong/Artist:"Here Is A Heart" by Jenny Owen YoungsPremiered at the VividCon 2018 premieres show





	Here Is A Heart

**[DOWNLOAD THE M4V](http://inner-demons.org/bradcpu/files/Here%20Is%20A%20Heart.zip) **

**Lyrics**  


Here is a heart, here is a heart  
I made it for you so take it  
battered and braised, grilled and sauteed  
just how you like it, like it  
You know I live to fill you up

Blood of my blood, dripping with love  
I'll bring you a thing you need most  
silent between supplies and machines  
I hang in the corners like a ghost  
You know I live to be seen through

Sleep like the dead through the noise your head  
my monitors click and whir and glow  
I'm with you all day and I would still stay  
forever and onward just this close  
You know I live to keep you safe

No better way that I can see  
than spend all the time while you're asleep  
when holding your hands inside of mine  
I wanna be here and nowhere else  
rationing off bits of myself  
so I can crumble at your side.

I can't explain it but I have to try  
If you evaporate the seas will rise  
til they devour the sky

Here is a heart, here is a heart  
I made it for you so take it  
battered and braised, grilled and sauteed  
just how you like it, like it

No better way that I can see  
than spend all the time while you're asleep  
when holding your hands inside of mine  
I wanna be here and nowhere else  
rationing off bits of myself  
so I can crumble at your side.

Thanks for watching!


End file.
